Griggs of Vinheim
Griggs of Vinheim is a sorcery trainer and character in Dark Souls. A soft-spoken, modest magician, Griggs is the apprentice of Big Hat Logan. He is voiced by Blake Ritson, who also voices Royal Sorcerer Navlaan in Dark Souls II and Hawkwood the Deserter in Dark Souls III. __TOC__ Location Trapped in a room at the bottom of the Undead Burg (in the alley before the Capra Demon fight), he may be rescued there using the Residence Key sold by the Undead Male Merchant. After being rescued, he finds his way to the Firelink Shrine, where he stands under a ledge close to the well. Should all of his items and sorceries be purchased, he will set off searching for his master, Big Hat Logan. He is doomed to fail in his mission and will turn up in Sen's Fortress as a hollow. Plot Griggs is trapped in a room while caught exploring. He has been searching for his master but cannot find him. After his rescue by the player, he expresses his gratitude by selling the player sorceries. Griggs' ultimate goal is finding Big Hat Logan, and they do indeed get reunited if the player did not purchase all of Griggs' items before rescuing Logan. However, Logan will leave again, leaving Griggs with some of his knowledge. Depending on the player's actions, Griggs will then be hollowed in Sen's Fortress, or remain in Firelink Shrine until the end of the game. Lore Not much is known about Griggs. Judging from Rickert's claims that Big Hat Logan was a hundred years before his time, it can be assumed that either Rickert is from a hundred years in the future, or that Logan (and thus Griggs) are from a hundred years ago and ended up in the present timeline due to Lordran's time warping. He wears the Black Sorcerer Set. In Vinheim, the Sorcerers who wear Black Sorcerer Set are often secret members of the Dragon School. Strategy Griggs is very fragile and his sorceries pose no threat. They deal insignificant damage and are easily dodged. Notes *Griggs will sell additional spells (such as Soul Spear and Homing Soulmass) after Big Hat Logan is rescued and leaves, allowing players to obtain two copies of some spells in the same playthrough. *3 Humanities can be stolen using the Dark Hand. Wares Griggs will not sell anything to the player unless they have at least 10 Intelligence. Soul Arrow | Sorc Soul Arrow.png | 1,000 | Heavy Soul Arrow | Sorc Heavy Soul Arrow.png | 2,000 | Great Soul Arrow (Dark Souls) Great Soul Arrow | Sorc Great Soul Arrow.png | 6,000 | Great Heavy Soul Arrow | Sorc Great Heavy Soul Arrow.png | 8,000 | Fall Control | Sorc Fall Control.png | 1,500 | Magic Weapon | Sorc Magic Weapon.png | 3,000 | Aural Decoy | Sorc Aural Decoy.png | 1,000 | Magic Shield | Sorc Magic Shield.png | 3,000 | Soul Spear (Dark Souls) Soul Spear | Sorc Soul Spear.png | 40,000 | ast9 = True | Homing Soulmass Homing Soulmass | Sorc Homing Soulmass.png | 20,000 | ast10 = True }} * Only available once Big Hat Logan has arrived at, and left Firelink Shrine.|Catalysts = |Rings = }} Character Information Health and Souls Defenses Equipment Undead Burg/Firelink Shrine= Soul Arrow | spell1-img = Sorc Soul Arrow.png | spell2 = Heavy Soul Arrow | spell2-img = Sorc Heavy Soul Arrow.png }} |-| Sen's Fortress= Soul Arrow | spell1-img = Sorc Soul Arrow.png | spell2 = Heavy Soul Arrow | spell2-img = Sorc Heavy Soul Arrow.png }} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia Blake Ritson, Griggs of Vinheim's voice actor, was supposed to be the voice actor of Artorias the Abysswalker as well. pl:Griggs z Vinheim Category:Dark Souls: Characters